kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Danimarka
Mbretëria Daneze ( danisht: Kongeriget Danmark ) është një shtet në pjesën veriore të Evropës. Kjo mbretëri skandinave ka një sipërfaqe prej rreth 43.000 km², çereku i kësaj sipërfaqe ndodhet në 406 ishujt të shpërndarë. Ishulli më i madh është Zeland (dan.: Seeland; rreth 7.000km²), pastaj vijnë Nordytland (dan.: Vendsyssel-Thy; 4.685 km²) dhe Fynen (dan.: Fünen; 3.000 km²) e kështu me radhë. Përshkakë të ishujve të shumtë dhe relievit të ultë, ky vend i vogël ka një vijë bregdetare prej afro 7.314 km. Vendi i rrafshët që mezi arrin lartësi prej 171 metrave mbi nivelin e detit është i rrethuar nga Deti Verior dhe Deti Lindor dhe në jug të saj gjendet kufiri me Gjermaninë. Përpos vendit amë të përshkruar më lartë, si pjesë e Mbretërisë Daneze është vendet me autonomi të gjerë Groenlanda dhe Ishujt Faroe të cilat janë anëtare të NATO-s por jo edhe anëtare të Bashkimit Evropian (BE) Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Danimarkës Burimet e themelimit të këtij shteti bazohen në legjenda, ndërsa burime shkencore mund të merren ato pas ndarjes, daljes në dritë të Norvegjisë dhe Danimarkës, që supozohet të ketë qenë si përgjigje ndaj marrëveshjes (së parisë së pjesës në të cilën sot gjendet Norvegjia) me Suedinë në vitin 1814. Më 5 qershor 1849, Danimarka deklarohet si monarki konstitucionale. Pika interesante në historinë e Danimarkës merren luftërat në Gjermaninë veriore për një rajon me popullsi të përzier. Pas një humbje të thellë që kishin pësuar danezët në luftën e dytë për rajonin verior të Gjermanisë kundër Prusisë, ata kanë ndjekur një rrugë neutrale edhe pas Luftës së Parë Botërore deri tek pushtimi gjerman në Luftën e Dytë Botërore. Pas fitores së aleatëve, Danimarka merr pjesë në themelimin e Aleancës Veri Atlantike (NATO) dhe në vitin 1973 ajo i bashkëngjitet Komunitetit Ekonomik Evropian, që më vonë u bë i njohur si Bashkimi Evropian (BE). Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësitë administrative Danimarka ndahet në 13 njësi administrative të quajtura "amt" (org.:Amt, njëjës:amt) dhe më 1 janar të vitit 2006-të ka pasur 270 komuna. Tre komuna kanë privilegjet e njësisë më të lartë "amt". Këto janë: Copenhageni, Frederiksbergu dhe Bornholmi. Me reformën e re, do të krijohen 5 regjione dhe numri i komunave do të zvogëlohet në 98. Njësitë e reja do të marrin kompetencat e ish-njësive. Pjesa më e madhe e njësive të ardhshme duhen të kenë së paku 20,000 banorë. Reforma do të hyjë në fuqi më 1 janar 2007. right|300px|Kufizimet e njësive administrative #Københavns Kommune #Frederiksberg Kommune #Københavns Amt #Frederiksborg Amt #Roskilde Amt #Vestsjællands Amt #Storstrøms Amt #Fyns Amt #Sønderjyllands Amt #Ribe Amt #Vejle Amt #Ringkjøbing Amt #Viborg Amt #Nordjyllands Amt #Århus Amt #Bornholms Regionskommune Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Danimarkës Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Danimarkës është 42,394 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 56 00 V''', 10 00 '''L dhe 43,094 km2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë tokë ndërsa 700 km2 ujë. Vija bregdetare e Danimarkës është 7,314 km e gjatë. Klima e Danimarkës është kontinentale e ndryshueshme me verë të freskët gjerë të ftoftë dhe dimër të ftohtë e të vranët me frymë. Relievi i Danimarkës është teren kryesisht i rrafshët dhe në brendi të vendit vijnë vargmalet. Pika më e ultë gjendet nën nivelin e detit në Lammefjord (-7m) dhe ajo më e lara në lartësi mbidetare prej 173 metrave në vendin e quajtur Yding Skovhoej. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Danimarkës Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Danimarkës Në Danimarkë jetojnë 5.2 milion banoë. Me 122 banorë në km2 është afro 10 herë më e dendur se Norvegjia.Popullsia homogjene , me që 97% të popullsisë e përbëjnë danezët. Me 85% të popullsisk urbane i ngjanë Suedisë. Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Danimarkës * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti Investime shumë të medha janë bërë në dekadat e fundit në ndërtimin e lidhjeve rrugore dhe hekurrudhore midis qyteteve Kopenhagen dhe Malmö, në Suedi (ura e Øresund ), dhe midis qyteteve Zealand dhe Funen. Operatori më i madh i hekurrudhave është Danske Statsbaner (sq.: Hekurrudhat shtetërore Daneze) për pasagjerët dhe Railion për ngarkesat. Kopenhagen ka një sistem të vogël metroje. Linja ajrore kombëtare e Danimarkës bashkë me Norvegjinë dhe Suedinë është Scandinavian Airlines System (SAS) dhe aeroporti i danimarkës është aeroporti më i madh i vendit. * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria :www.denmark.dk * Mbretëresha : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- * Danish Newspapers(gazete) * Information on the Danish constitution(info) * Satellite image of Denmark (foto) * Old Denmark in Cyberspace - Information about Denmark and the Danes(info) * List of Danish cities (gazete) * Human rights reports (humanitare) * Danish military history(militare) * Online charts and maps by the Danish survey authority(harta) * Category:Shtete në Evropë af:Denemarke als:Dänemark am:ዴንማርክ an:Dinamarca ang:Denemearc ar:الدنمارك arc:ܕܢܡܪܩ ast:Dinamarca az:Danimarka bar:Dänemark bat-smg:Danėjė be:Данія be-x-old:Данія bg:Дания bn:ডেনমার্ক bo:དན་མྲག bpy:ডেনমার্ক br:Danmark bs:Danska ca:Dinamarca ceb:Denmark co:Danimarca crh:Danimarka cs:Dánsko csb:Dëńskô cv:Дани cy:Denmarc da:Danmark de:Dänemark diq:Danimarka dsb:Dańska dv:ޑެންމާކު dz:ཌེན་མཱཀ་ el:Δανία en:Denmark eo:Danio es:Dinamarca et:Taani eu:Danimarka ext:Dinamarca fa:دانمارک fi:Tanska fiu-vro:Taani fo:Danmark fr:Danemark frp:Danemârc fur:Danimarcje fy:Denemark ga:An Danmhairg gd:An Danmhairg gl:Dinamarca - Danmark gn:Ndinamayka got:������������������ gv:Yn Danvarg hak:Tân-ma̍k he:דנמרק hi:डेनमार्क hr:Danska hsb:Danska ht:Dànmak hu:Dánia hy:Դանիա ia:Danmark id:Denmark ie:Dania ilo:Denmark io:Dania is:Danmörk it:Danimarca ja:デンマーク jbo:danmark ka:დანია kk:Дания kl:Danmarki ko:덴마크 ks:डेनमार्क ksh:Dänemarrək ku:Danîmarka kw:Danmark la:Dania lb:Dänemark lg:Denimaaka li:Daenemark lij:Danemarca lt:Danija lv:Dānija mk:Данска ml:ഡെന്മാര്‍ക്ക്‌ mr:डेन्मार्क ms:Denmark mt:Danimarka na:Denmark nah:Dinamarcān nap:Danemarca nds:Däänmark nds-nl:Denmaark ne:डेनमार्क nl:Denemarken nn:Danmark no:Danmark nov:Dania nrm:Dannemar oc:Danemarc os:Дани pam:Denmark pdc:Denemarrick pl:Dania pms:Danimarca ps:ډېنمارک pt:Dinamarca qu:Dansuyu rm:Danemarc rmy:Danemarka ro:Danemarca roa-rup:Danimarca ru:Дания rw:Danemarke sa:डेनमार्क sc:Danimarca scn:Danimarca sco:Denmark se:Dánmárku sh:Danska simple:Denmark sk:Dánsko sl:Danska so:Denmark sr:Данска stq:Dänemark sv:Danmark sw:Denmark szl:Dańijo ta:டென்மார்க் te:డెన్మార్క్ tet:Dinamarka tg:Дания th:ประเทศเดนมาร์ก tl:Denmark tr:Danimarka udm:Дания uk:Данія ur:ڈنمارک uz:Daniya vec:Danimarca vi:Đan Mạch vls:Denemarkn vo:Danän war:Dinamarka wo:Danmaark wuu:丹麦 yi:דענמארק zea:Denemarken zh:丹麦 zh-classical:丹麥 zh-min-nan:Dan-kok zh-yue:丹麥